Exotic Taste of Mine
by IlyShay7982
Summary: Assassination attempts all over the galaxies, Senators and Jedi being attacked around every corner. Things are getting out of control," Anakin ranted to himself as he, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda and Master Windu walked down a beautiful carpeted hallway.


**Exotic Taste of Mine (Star Wars) Part One: Brazilian Beauty**

**(Authors Note: This story is currently looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested please PM me. =))!!!)**

"Assassination attempts all over the galaxies, Senators and Jedi being attacked around every corner. Things are getting out of control," Anakin ranted to himself as he, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda and Master Windu walked down a beautiful carpeted hallway. Every single one of them noted the beautiful paintings on the walls, the exotic plants resting in rich soil, potted in beautifully sculpted pots and vaces. Anakin stared at every piece of artwork, burning it into his memory forever. Whoever lived here had very exotic taste in art. Windu pushed a pair of hand carved double doors open. What was inside would also be burned into his memory forever. A very beautiful woman, no younger than himself, was dancing on her toes, in perfect harmony with the soft notes in the air. But at a closer glance, she wasn't dancing, she was in a defensive, constantly moving fighting stance. She immediately turned her back to them, arms slanted, head erect, looking straight at Anakin.

"Kenelle ajaa sihen," her voice made him shiver, she made him weak, no one had made him feel like this. Her deep brown eyes stared intently at him, intensely into his soul, as if reading his mind, it was just the two of them, frozen in time. "Tila siinun nimi," Obi-Wan hit Anakin sharply in the ribs.

"What!" His voice was low but assertive, his master was ruining a moment.

"She wants to know your name," Anakin immediately straightened up and bowed lowly and stood erect again.

"Anakin Skywalker, a pleasure to meet you Senator..." his tongue froze, he had never been told her name. Windu laughed softly, Anakin felt his face grow hot, he felt like such an idiot.

"She is not a Senator, she's one of Brazil's greatest fighters... and Jedi, Beyonce Monteiro," she turned suddenly, making Anakin jump slightly. She walked towards him quickly, it took her all of six steps to reach him from across the room, and he noted each one of them, that was the Jedi in him. She was two inches from him, her breasts nearly touching his chest, his eyelids dropped, her smell was intoxicating. She walked on her toes, circling him slowly, taking in his body structure, he could feel her gaze and it made him want to back into the corner. After a moment, she faced him again, backed up slowly, and did something he didn't expect, she went to kick him in the head. He quickly grabbed her right ankle, blocking her kick. She stared at him, something glinted in her eyes, a combination he had never seen, happiness and determination. He let her ankle and she went for another kick on his right side, which he blocked. She did a cartwheel, his Jedi instincts kicked in as she went for a jab, he grabbed her fist and kicked her stomach.

It was like Anakin's world was in slow motion, Beyonce flew backwards, hitting the ground hard. She laid there for a moment, not moving at all. Anakin wanted to run, run somewhere and die, his breath hitched, he had just screwed his chances. But then, the amazing happened. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, and looked at Anakin and she was smiling. She nipped up perfectly and walked over to the small group, hitting the stop button on her music box. The first thing she did was hug Anakin, his hands slowly ran up her back, as if not to do anything that might cause her to attack him again.

"Mina olen pahoillaan koska kohtaus sinulle," Anakin had never been so confused in his life. He was fluent in many languages, but this one, was one he wasn't familiar with.

"I am sorry, I can't understand you, I don't know your language," she gave him a confused look, maybe she didn't know his language either.

"She said she's sorry for attacking you," Windu was acting as a translator.

"Sinulle aari eras ani hyva taistelija."

"And you are a very good fighter."

"Does she understand English?" Beyonce nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, thank you very much. You are a very good fighter as well," she nodded once again. And then excused herself. Anakin turned to the older Jedi at once. "If she understands English, then why doesn't she speak it?"

"A Brazilian's mind is more complex then our own. It makes them incapable of speaking a new language, instead the words filter through they're cerebral cortex and translate the foreign language into Brazilian automatically. It's truely quite fascinating," the doors opened again and Beyonce walked in, a shall over her shoulders, an exotic snake wrapped around her middle. "Oh, and a warning, she likes exotic animals too."

"Miksi aari sinulle tahan?" The five Jedi sat down on the circular couch.

"Beyonce, we have reason to believe you're in great danger. We must protect you at all cost."

"Miksi minulle? Perille aari kauas edelleen merkityksellinen kansa luo suojata kuin mina."

"No one is more important then you Milady. You have made more contrabutions to our cause then anyone alive to you. To lose you would be a lose to much to bear, we wouldn't hold together without you."

Ending In Results

"Sinulle imarrella minulle, Windu. Vaan sinulle liioilette aika joka bitti. Se maailma tahto silti kehre, jopa kerran mina olen mennyt."

"But not as happily or as quickly," she bowed her head in defeat, there was no arguing with Windu, he always held her in higher regards then anyone else, which was dangerous for a Jedi. A lot of things were dangerous for a Jedi, especially in these times.


End file.
